


Let the past make you better, not bitter.

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Laura’s always been like this. Thinking that she can fix everything as long as she sends him the right quote. Today it’s a picture of a rainbow with a star at the end of it: “When it rains look for rainbows. When it’s dark, look for stars.”[...]This time he needed actual help, not some idiotic quote telling him to go for it or some shitty thing like “Never let the things you want forget about the things you have.”Because he really, really, really wants Stiles. (701): I don't need inspirational quotes. If I'm going to be motivated, it will be by anger and spite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I'm on a roll :p

**Let the past make you better, not bitter.**

_(701): I don't need inspirational quotes. If I'm going to be motivated, it will be by anger and spite._

Laura’s always been like this. Thinking that she can fix everything as long as she sends him the right quote. Today it’s a picture of a rainbow with a star at the end of it: _“When it rains look for rainbows. When it’s dark, look for stars.”_

He just rolls his eyes and deletes the picture from his phone. The quotes annoy him to no end. Laura has it easy, she got het dreamjob right out of college, and then she met the love of her life her very first day at the bakery. And now at 28 she is happily married with one kid and another one on the way, the job of her dreams (leading her own company with her husband), and renovating their house with indoor pool. Derek on the other hand is 25, single, changed majors three times before finally graduating, and has been looking for a job for over a year. He’s still living at home with his parents and younger sister, and is constantly questioned by his mom about his non-existing love life. So, you know, screw Laura and her fucking quotes.

He hasn’t had the courage to tell her this yet. For some strange reason. Because he knows she means well. When he changed majors the first time she sent him “ _don’t look back, we’re not going that way”,_ which was in a nice thing to do. It was Laura’s way to say she wasn’t judging him. Now, however, no quote was going to help him in anything. Not this time.

This time he needed actual help, not some idiotic quote telling him to go for it or some shitty thing like “ _Never let the things you want forget about the things you have.”_

Because he really, really, really wants _Stiles._

[…]

Derek doesn’t even know how this happened. One day he was perfectly fine, and then he ran into Stiles at the coffee shop. They were both in line for their morning drinks, right behind a massive asshole who kept complaining about something. Stiles had turned to him, had dragged Derek into a conversation and Derek had replied. Something so unlike him. But Stiles was so captivating. He talked with his hands, with his eyes, his whole body as he imitated the annoying customer before them. (the barista saw him and gave him a free drink because of it)

He smiled widely as he left, waved at Derek and told him to “Keep it sexy”. After that they’d become friends, started as acquaintances, then Stiles started sitting with him on his free days and before he realized it Derek was suddenly a part of Stiles’ group of friends. Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Kira. Scott never hung around for long, he was doing an internship at the vet. Kira was working as a volunteer at the fox sanctuary. Isaac was the only one Derek really talked to aside from Stiles. He’s pretty sure Isaac is aware of his massive crush. They’re halfway through a conversation when his phone dings again.

_“You cannot change your destination overnight, but you can change your direction.”_

“Ugh” he mutters, noticing Isaac’s confused look, “My sister. She thinks inspirational quotes will save my life.”

“Ah. I think Stiles’ stepsister has the same idea about those” he grins, “Stiles complains about it constantly. Talking about Stiles. Do you know what to get him for his birthday?”

“I ordered a book about serial killers from the last century” Derek shrugs, “Since he loves all things crime…”

“Dude, that’s an awesome idea” Isaac sighs, “I got him a scarf.”

“What colour?” he asks, not sure why.

“Brownish yellow” he replies with a shrug.

“That’s a good choice” Derek nods, “Brings out his eyes.”

Isaac gives him a weird look when he says it and Derek just bites his lip.

“Oh man” Isaac sighs, “You’re so gone on him.”

“Shut up” he mutters, checking his watch, “I have to go anyways. Another job interview.”

[…]

 Derek’s happy. He really is, because he got the job. Finally. Sure, it’s only for six months, but it’s something. It’s experience he can mention on his resume. And it made his day, he decides to celebrate with a cup of coffee at his regular place. He’s not surprised to find Stiles there, lost in a book as always, but looking up when Derek joins him at his table.

“You look happy” Stiles says, Derek nods, “You got the job?”

“I did” Derek nods, Stiles grins, getting up and pulling him into a hug.

“Dude, congrats” he smiles widely and Derek’s heart skips a beat. It does that a lot when Stiles is around. He smiles back as they both sit down again and a frown forms on Stiles’ face.

“There’s someone trying to get your attention” Stiles says, nodding towards the door. Derek turns and sees – his sister. Great. Probably here to meddle again. He can’t even explain why but he’s suddenly pissed at her.

“I’ll be right back” he says briskly, “I have to go tell my sister something.”

[…]

This is bad, they’ve never had a fight this bad. He wants to shout at her but they’re in a public place and she just won’t shut up. Why does his sister keep meddling in his life? Why can’t she butt out just for once?

“Ugh, you know what Derek?” she snaps, “Fuck you. I try to help you, but you don’t want any help.”

“I don’t need stupid quotes Laura, that’s not fucking helping me” he retorts, “If I’m going to be motivated it will be by anger and spite.”

“Fine by me” she spits, “You go and get that guy with your anger and spite. See how well that works for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll show you” he whispers angrily, looking over where Stiles is sitting with his book and making his way over. For a second he thinks he sees Laura smile, but Laura’s too evil to smile.

[…]

“Wait, so how did you guys get together?” Scott asks, looking at how Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek and Derek closing his eyes as he does.

“I asked him out” Derek says simply, making Stiles laugh.

“Asked?” he says, “You told me we were going on a date to prove your sister wrong and that I better enjoy myself.”

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” Derek says, Stiles smirks.

“Yeah, that and because you promised me a night to remember if I didn’t have fun” Stiles says, “And then you said if I wanted I could get breakfast out of it.”

“Well, you did get breakfast out of it” Derek grins, “And lunch, dinner, breakfast again…”

“Wait – is that why you didn’t come home for three days last month?” Scott asks, Stiles just grins and Derek blushes.

“I don’t kiss and tell” Stiles says, grinning even wider, “But yes. It totally is. It was worth every second.”

“I still can’t believe you said yes” Derek says with a small smile.

“I was pissed at Lydia because she said I was too chicken to say yes to a date if someone asked me out” he says, “Anger and spite are a powerful motivater.”

“Lydia? Lydia Martin?” Derek frowns, Stiles nods, “I think she’s friends with my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You liked it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
